Apparel satisfies many various requirements. Apparel may be functional. For example, apparel provides warmth and protection from the elements. Apparel may also be aesthetically pleasing to the wearer as well as to those who come in contact with the wearer. In addition, apparel may serve to convey a message or advertisement or outwardly demonstrate association or affiliation with a cause or an organization, such as for example, a university or a professional athletic team.
Pockets are, of course, known. Generally, the purpose and placement of pockets tend to be incidental to that of the apparel in which the pocket is placed or sewn. Moreover, when a typical pocket is used for a specific purpose, such as for example, the storage or placement of a beverage, known pockets can be unsatisfactory. For example, pockets may not be of the proper size to accommodate an item—in this example, a beverage container—to be placed in the pocket. Pockets may not provide proper or adequate thermal insulation of the beverage inside the beverage container or a barrier to moisture or condensation from the container. Improper positioning of a pocket may contribute to spilling the beverage inside the beverage container.
Additionally, when a beverage container is placed inside the pocket, the beverage container may obscure a logo or design displayed on the article of apparel. Furthermore, a pocket may be obtrusive or detract from the overall appearance of the article of apparel.